


All I want for Christmas (is my angel back)

by secretfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M, Trenchcoats, fandomnatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretfangirl/pseuds/secretfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just can't shake the feeling that something is missing. He does his best to rectify the situation. It turns out okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas (is my angel back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potionsmstrs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potionsmstrs/gifts).



December 22nd, 2013  
  
  
The boys are driving through Lawrence, Kansas. Who knows what led them here - perhaps it is a sense of nostalgia, a longing for the days before the angels fell, before the apocalypse, before hell. Dean considers their surroundings; snow is falling, there's hardly any traffic on the road, and there's a conspicuous abundance of Christmas trees. The thought of Christmas leads to thoughts of angels which leads to thoughts of Castiel. Oh, dear Castiel. Poor, sweet, wounded, _human_ Castiel. Dean can't really think of him without the trenchcoat. When he wakes screaming, he thinks of the man with the trenchcoat leaning over him and whispering little prayers in Enochian. His subconscious mind simply refuses to accept Steve-the-service-station-employee-in-the-dorky-vest. Dean shakes himself out of the reverie and suggests they stop early tonight. Sam assents, exiting toward the nearest motel.  
  
There's still daylight left and Dean is restless. All these thoughts of his fallen friend are making him stir-crazy with guilt. Nothing is right with that whole situation and all Dean wants is his Castiel - no, his _Cas_ \- back. Sam's already fallen asleep facedown on the stupid floral-print covered bed. Grabbing the Impala's keys, Dean decides to drive into the low winter sun.  
  
Twenty minutes later he's parking on Main Street. Main Street is aptly named; it's the main street in town, if you could even call it that. All the shops, restaurants, and businesses are located on either side of this little stretch of road. Dean figures he could kill a good hour or two here, maybe grab a slice of pie to calm his frazzled nerves. Much to his disappointment, it looks like 80% of the district is closed at the moment. Damnit. Of course, it's Sunday in small-town America. Shit. He decides to head back for the car and keep on driving. After all, what's the point of walking around if nothing's open? Dean sighs. Stretches. Yawns. As he turns back, something catches his eye - is that a trenchcoat in the window? That trenchcoat just so happens to be 75% off original price at Goodwill that's miraculously open right now. Dean just can't resist buying it, not when it reminds me him so much of a certain someone. He can't fix everything, but at least he can fix this.

He pokes Sam awake when he gets back to the motel. Sam resists, so he brings out the big guns. "RISE AND SHINE, SAMMAY!" Sam rolls out of bed looking as if he's just had an electric cattle prod shoved where the sun don't shine. He reminds Dean that he's an asshole then asks what the hell is so damn urgent. Dean gruffly mutters something about family needing to be together for the holidays and their nontraditional childhood; Sam gets the hint and wordlessly skulks toward the Impala.  
  
It takes two days to reach that little convenience store. The drive wouldn't normally take quite so long but the weather has not been conducive to speedy travel. As expected, Castiel - no, Steve, no, fuck it, _Cas_ \- is the only employee on duty. Dean bounces into the store wearing a shit-eating grin while Sam follows at a more laconic pace. He tells a very surprised Castiel that he has a present for him before thrusting a poorly-wrapped package in his face. Cas is confused; hell, Cas is always confused, but this time he is more confused than baseline. Nevertheless, he carefully deconstructs the offering with precision. His eyes widen as he extracts a slightly-stained oversized khaki trenchcoat. He slowly puts it on and turns to Dean with apprehension. Could it be…could Dean really have remembered? Also, _how?_  
  
All he can say is, "Merry Christmas, Dean. Thank you for finding my coat."

**Author's Note:**

> Potionsmstrs and I were enjoying ourselves over at r/fandomnatural and then this happened. Someone made an offhand comment about a missing trenchcoat and the rest is history. I blame the wine and the rain.


End file.
